User blog:Insert Name Here TF/Winston Churchill vs Theodore Roosevelt (According to YouTube's Automatic Captions.)
But first, an announcement. I am Insert Name Here TF, also known as Insert, INHTF, INHT, or by my first name: Aaron. Some of the newer users will have no idea who I am. Some of the older users who met me briefly or with an ever sooo slightly faulty memory will have no idea who I am. I decided the best time to come back to the wiki was 2 weeks before my GCSEs for whatever reason. Anyway, new blog. Potentially a new series if this, apparently, doesn't rip off anything made by the comedy geniuses of the ERB Wiki. Enough rambling, let's get on with it. The Captioned Battle Theodore Roosevelt chun-tae love competition now where would I amount the stuffed hand of always star I'm into fitness digging ditches through an isthmus rough run down a few burlap what's up pitcher I keep my rhymes pure like my foodie draw I'm an American stuck you're the British alma fireman for Christ's sake look at that mug that they screw us Bruce mustache and come apart of it up and let's face it you're not all that great you tossed away lives in Gallipoli like there were scraps off your the whole miserable country is the size of one state see my weights are running that we're not guarding my pots toe-to-toe with me you bloated drunk old man why don't you go see go on over to a 12-step fund lush with my American muscle to walk surveil here give my big sticker suckle Winston Churchill smear cigar and a large glass of brandy I'm about to take you out prematurely like your family I am the ride Minister rush in a Hatton dinner jacket you look like a mix of epiclloyd and a Pringle packet huh I was saving the planet from an axis of darkness while you were back home opening national park yeah you were born asthmatic you're going to show ah while I wake up every day and change smoke cigar I'll fight you on the beaches I'll fight you on the beaches any way you want to fight I'll fight you and I'll beat you see I might be battling you even though I'm toasted but tomorrow I'll be sober and you'll still be roasted Theodore Roosevelt my parents died when they were young and it was morbid but I listed him just me when they were alive like yours did bullshit World War two soon well tell his job and also you best go how'd you - you should be ashamed of your military honour everyone knows you're back at home like thank God for pearl don't worry there you asshole give you a pass you signed your poster to keep calm and kiss my cousin's axe Winston Churchill Eddie there I don't think it's very fair but a Finnish Bulldog familiar with a teddy bear you're no man get an overgrown Boy Scout I should stuff you in a pram just so you can throw your toys in put your fat head on a mountain to save face but if Rushmore was a band then you paint babes order to serve out the dudes about to lose the valve destruction a bullet to the chest won't stop you my words will Theodore Roosevelt I pull again stop the bull moose CRO give WC the food food Winston Churchill and shit you throw at me I'll just return to sender trouble to the end I won't OH WHOA POSTER YOU JUST SAW Music Observations Theodore and the Announcer's loud, shouty voice seems to mess with the auto-captions. Churchill's slow, slightly unclear due to the old character Dan Bull portrays means there are fewer mistakes. Also the captions really like to diss ERB after only calling the end slate "music". Conclusion 50/50 success here by the auto-captions, especially with Churchill. Well done YouTube. :) Still many mistakes, many caused by Theodore's loud, shouty, pompous voice. Anyway, should this be a series? Answer in the poll below. :) Should ERB According to Youtube's Automatic Captions be a thing? да (Yes) нет (No) Кто-то уже сделал это вы ложкой (Someone has already done this you spoon) Category:Blog posts